jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Srogobrody Upiór
Srogobrody Upiór lub Siwobrody Upiór (ang. Grimbeard the Ghastly) — prapradziadek Halibuta Straszliwego Czkawki Trzeciego, jeden z najpopularniejszych i największych wikingów-bohaterów, dawny wódz Kudłatych Chuliganów. Doprowadził do pogorszenia stosunków między rasami ludzi a smoków. Mąż Chinhildy i praprzodek najpotężniejszego rodu Chuliganów. Charakter Przez większość swojego życia Srogobrody Upiór był człowiekiem ambitnym, lecz okrutnym. Zależało mu jedynie na zdobyciu władzy, chociaż jej kosztem zniszczył pokój istniejący między rasą smoków i ludzi. Swój błąd zrozumiał dopiero pod koniec życia i pragnął ratować dobre imię smoczej rasy za wszelką cenę. Historia Młodość oraz zdobycie władzy Po śmierci Czkawki Pierwszego, który zbudował królestwo ludzi i smoków żyjących w zgodzie, ludzie zaczęli używać Smoczego Klejnotu do złych celów. Tron objął nastoletni Srogobrody Upiór, noszący wówczas inne imię. Uważał on, że to smoki powinny nosić Smoczy Znak jako znak posłuszeństwa i poddania Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy, i odmówił nadania sobie symbolu. Kieł Wotana zwrócił mu uwagę, że niszczy dobre imię swoich przodków oraz królestwo, które budowali przez wiele lat. Upiór zdenerwował się. Powiedział, że zbuduje jeszcze lepsze królestwo, w którym smoki będą służyć ludziom. Zdenerwował się na Kła Wodena i przemienił Smoczy Znak, będący dotąd znakiem władcy, w Znak Niewolniczy, a oprócz tego zabronił posługiwania się językiem Smokońskim. Postanowił rządzić inaczej niż inni, niestety - okrutną ręką. Narodziny dzieci Srogobrody Upiór miał trzech synów, z których jeden - Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Drugi - nie był obiecującym wikingiem i godnym następcą swojego ojca. Wódz postanowił, w tajemnicy przed swoją żoną Chinhildą (która bardzo kochała Czkawkę), pozbyć się potomka. Porwał go więc i porzucił w lesie. Gdy żona dowiedziała się o tym, rzuciła się na niego i zaczęli walczyć. Chinhilda opuściła dom i postanowiła odnaleźć swego syna. Gdy kilkanaście lat później Czkawka dorósł i wrócił do domu w towarzystwie zaprzyjaźnionych smoków, jego najstarszy syn Zbir nakłamał mu, że Czkawka przybył ze smoczą armią, by walczyć z ludźmi (tak naprawdę przybył, by zawrzeć pakt pokojowy między zwaśnionymi rasami). Srogobrody Upiór zaczął walczyć na miecze ze swoim synem i pokonał go. Umierając w ramionach ojca, Czkawka wyznał, że mówił prawdę i przybył w pokojowych celach, by zjednoczyć ludzi i smoków. Po śmierci syna Upiór zrozumiał swój błąd i poprosił Kła Wotana, by strzegł Korony, nie chcąc, by dostała się w niepowołane ręce. Nakazał smokowi zabić każdego, kto próbowałby zdobyć koronę dla władzy, by popełniać te same błędy. Ukrył królewskie rzeczy zaginione, insygnia Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy, po Archipelagu, pozostawiając wskazówki do ich odnalezienia prawowitemu Dziedzicowi (którym był Czkawka Trzeci). Później odpłynął na Niekończącą Się Podróż, i już nigdy nie był widziany (historia opowiedziana w książce How to Betray a Dragon's Hero). Ciekawostki *Srogobrody Upiór potrafił rozmawiać po Smokońsku. *Jako Władca Zachodniej Dziczy, mieszkał na Wyspie Jutra. *W siódmym tomie zostaje wspomniane, że Upiór zwyciężył Międzyplemienne Zawody Pływackie i w ramach nagrody zażądał, by Wspaniały Szaleniec (dawny wódz Zabójców) został złożony w ofierze Smokowi Przestworzy. *Swego czasu Upiór zostawił Kudłatym Chuliganom, a dokładnie swojemu Dziedzicowi, skarb do odnalezienia. W powieści Jak zostać piratem, płynąc przez ocean, Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci odnajduje trumnę dawnego wodza, zaś wskazówki na niej napisane prowadzą go aż do jaskini ukrytej głęboko pod powierzchnią oceanu, w której ukryty był skarb pozostawiony przez Upiora. *Jego imieniem mogło zostać zainspirowane imię głównego antagonisty filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3, Grimmela Gnębiciela (ang. Grimmel the Grisly). Zobacz też en:Grimbeard the Ghastly Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Kudłaci Chuligani